


the one where Neo have kids

by honooko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honooko/pseuds/honooko
Summary: A series of fluffy future-AU in which Neo are literally married and have a gaggle of children.





	the one where Neo have kids

**Author's Note:**

> This started because Neo + kids is clearly the inevitable future we all want and need in our lives, then continued because I like it. There's no plot here, it's just cuteness. Don't overthink it.
> 
> Macaroni is Macaroni because Isa and I decided that Hakyeon's pet name for Taekwoon is Noodle, and Macaroni is a smol noodle. Like I said, don't overthink it.

“Okay,” Hakyeon said, propping his hands on his hips. “Here’s the plan. From today on, we’re going to lead a _healthy_ lifestyle with _healthy_ food. No more junk food, excessive sugar, carbs—”

“Daddy,” four-year-old Minho said seriously from his seat, “That’s _all_ the food.”

“It isn’t,” Hakyeon corrected him.

“It is,” Taekwoon said flatly, bouncing the baby on one knee. “Next you’re going to say no dairy.”

“There are plenty of vegan and vegetarian options for dairy!” Hakyeon informed him. “Almond milk ice cream—soy!”

“No _ice cream!?_ ” Minho squeaked in alarm. He slammed a small fist on the table top. “Daddy, how _could_ you!?”

“This is revenge, isn’t it,” nine-year-old Sana suggested. “You don’t want Papa to keep taking your ice cream, so you’re going to only buy ice cream that tastes like glue.”

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon gasped. “Is that true?”

Hakyeon sighed. 

“I’m not saying we can _never_ have treats, just _fewer_ treats. And more real food, please. Papa can cook, there’s no reason not to make things from scratch. When he has time, obviously.”

“How many versions of spaghetti are we looking at here?” Sana asked. “This seems unsustainable.”

“Where on earth did you learn that word?” Hakyeon asked her, blinking. She shrugged.

“I’m trying to beat Uncle Mame at Civilization VII,” she explained. “He’s kicking my butt at agriculture, it’s annoying.”

“I don’t mind eating lots of pasketti,” Minho volunteered. “Papa, can you make gummy worm pasketti?”

“For you, I’ll try,” Taekwoon told him seriously.

“Please don’t,” Hakyeon said.

“For _you, Minho_ ,” Taekwoon repeated without looking at Hakyeon.

“Okay,” Hakyeon said, putting up his hands. “Look. I’ve restocked the pantry and the fridge, you should be covered for a week. I have to go to work, I’ll see you all later. Please just _try_ , okay?”

“We’ll try,” Taekwoon told him. Sana made air quotes behind him.

Hakyeon went to work somewhat hopeful they would at least make an effort for a few days; it would be hard to break Taekwoon of his snacking habits and equally challenging to get Sana and Minho to lose their instinctive food-hoarding—they’d been fed at the orphanage, but Taekwoon was fairly certain it was not nearly enough, judging by how small the siblings were when they brought them home. The baby, affectionately nicknamed Macaroni, had a healthy chub to their cheeks.

He texted Taekwoon partway through the morning:

_How’s it going?_

Noodle: Macaroni doesn’t like the organic formula  
Noodle: rejected the bottle for like ten minutes until I went back to the old stuff  
Noodle: they gobbled that down super fast

_What about the others?_

Noodle: Minho asked Sana what gluten is and why most of the stuff in the pantry gives it to you for free  
Noodle: so she googled gluten free on the iPad and started telling him all the food he can’t eat now  
Noodle: then he cried

 _Oh dear,_ Hakyeon said. _That’s... not ideal._

Noodle: good news, apparently oreos are vegan!

_Did you give him Oreos to calm him down?!_

Noodle: no, I gave him oreos so he would understand that life is still worth living, even if its vegan.

Taekwoon had not instilled Hakyeon with much confidence, so he decided to drop by around lunch and check in. In an ideal world, Taekwoon would have made some sort of organic pasta, with fresh veggies and a healthy fruit-based dessert. He’d certainly made more complex and difficult things in the past (particularly for date nights and anniversaries) but once Macaroni came along, he had less time in general for cooking, so Hakyeon could forgive him for going the easier route.

What he was not expecting was to find his family around the table with plates full of dinosaur chicken nuggets, and a jar of Nutella containing three spoons. Minho’s chocolatey face was enough to tell Hakyeon everything he needed to know. He snuck up behind Taekwoon and put a finger on his lips to shush the children; without a word, he reached over his husband’s shoulder and plucked a nugget from his fingers.

“I can explain,” Taekwoon said, rotating carefully so as not to dislodge Macaroni passed out on his shoulder.

“Please,” Hakyeon said dryly. “Do.”

“We tried the pasta, honest,” Taekwoon said. “It boiled really weird. Uneven. Noodles were hard but also falling apart, utter disaster.”

“Papa let me throw the pasketti on the ceiling to see if it stuck,” Minho supplied.

“It’s still there,” Sana added. “We think it’s just part of the plaster now.”

“So you resorted to _nuggets?!_ Where did you even have these, I threw everything trash out!”

“Under the frozen peas,” Taekwoon said. “Nobody’s bonked their head in a while so we haven’t moved them recently.”

“And the Nutella?!”

“Hakyeon, I love you and I will be sharing the rest of my life with you,” Taekwoon said, but just before Hakyeon could melt, he added, “but it will be a cold day in hell before I give away my Nutella stash.”

“It’s behind the beach towels, isn’t it,” Hakyeon said flatly.

“Of course it is,” Sana snorted. “It’s the only place in the house Minho hasn’t climbed yet.”

“Sana, don’t betray Papa now,” Taekwoon whined at her. “I shared, didn’t I?”

She looked between him and Hakyeon.

“Papa, I’m sorry,” she said, “but I want to live.”

“Good girl,” Hakyeon said. “Please finish your nuggets.”

“Daddy, do you want a T-Rex?” Minho said, holding a nugget out.

“I would prefer a triceratops, if you don’t mind,” Hakyeon said. Minho checked his plate before determining one of the other ambiguously-shaped chicken pieces was in fact the dinosaur in question before extending it.

“Thank you,” Hakyeon said, taking it. “Now: about the Nutella.”

Taekwoon sighed.


End file.
